Many individuals save greeting cards. Some prop them up on tables, desks, or mantles, whereas other individuals may store them in boxes or photo albums.
The present invention features a novel greeting card display system for displaying greeting cards. The system of the present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing means of displaying greeting cards, whether on a frame (e.g., hanging frame, prop-up frame), or in books and albums.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.